The Melancholy of Itsuki Koizumi
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: Itsuki Koizumi appears as a handsome, unusually polite esper with a talent of annoying Kyon. He is always observing Haruhi Suzumiya and her powers that can change the world. But then, on a trip, Itsuki's past comes back to haunt him, and Kyon learns more about Koizumi than he had ever wanted to. Is it possible that Koizumi is more melancholic than he appears to be?
1. Prologue

It was a unusually quiet night. Itsuki Koizumi looked through his window and buried his head in his arms. His head was spinning. Between all the recent closed space appearances, keeping Haruhi under control and observing her at the same time, and of course satisfying Kyon with answers to all these questions that really seemed stupid to him, but he had to answer, to keep in character. He rubbed his eyes, thinking "This is not how I want to live my life. I hate this...its all fake! Everything I do is fake." Then, the phone call came. He answered, trying to sound as much like his self as possible. The Agency wanted him to make the next move. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he didn't have a choice. He didn't decide to be an esper. He didn't have a decision in most things either. All he was really interested in doing now was visiting her. He hadn't seen her in forever. He missed her a lot. But he could not think about her at all. If he failed at his mission, the whole world could be in danger. He knew Asahina wasn't very reliable, and Nagato wouldn't exactly share much with him, but he knew what would happen would be horrible. He had a lot of pressure riding on him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Okay," he thought "I'll think about one thing at a time." But the question was, what to start with?


	2. A Normal Start

When I walked into the club room one afternoon, I was greeted by the sound of Miss Asahina screaming. She was half naked, with only a bra to cover up her top half. My cheeks turned completely red, and I began to sweat.

Haruhi, who was leaning over Asahina, and in the middle of tugging her clothes off, saw me, and yelled "Get outta here, Kyon!" I didn't hesitate to slam the door behind me. My heavy breathing slowed and stopped. I wished I only pretended to leave, and hid behind something, but never mind that. It was April, and the rain just would not stop. It affected everyone, and made us very tired and grumpy. The only people who I had not noticed a change in was Haruhi herself, Miss Asahina, Nagato and Koizumi. Well, I guess that made sense.

I no longer heard screaming, so I knocked on the door. I heard Haruhi's voice, telling me to come in, so I did. And I almost fainted.

"TA DA!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Behold, Mikuru's new outfit!"

Miss Asahina was standing in the middle of the room, her eyes watering and her whole body trembling. Around her legs were white fishnet leggings, white heels, a ruffled short light pink skirt, with a tail attached to it, and a light pink tube top to match her skirt. I stared at it, and noticed the top of the tube top was a little loose too, if you know what I mean. At the top of her head rested a pair of kitten ears, white with light pink insides. It was... I was speechless.

"I call it, the Kitty Girl Outfit!" Haruhi declared. She glared at me with a smile that resembled the devil. "So, what do you think of this new outfit, KYON?"

Mikuru stared at me too, still whimpering.

I held my chin up. "I'm not a fan." I lied. "Anyways, it sounded like you completely forced Miss Asahina to put that on for you, am I right?"

"Hmph..." Haruhi said. "Not really, she didn't freak out THAT much. She would've made more of a struggle if she didn't want it to be put on..."

"Ahhhh...ahhmmm..." Mikuru stuttered. "M-Miss Suzumiya? U-umm, do I have to wear this for the rest of the meeting?!"

Haruhi laughed. "Well DUH! Why else would I put it on you, silly?"

Mikuru's face filled with terror. "B-but Miss Suzumiya! This is embarrassing!"

I sighed. I didn't want to get too involved in this, so I just looked around, and sure enough, Nagato was sitting in the corner. Her eyes were not moving away from her book, as usual. I didn't notice she was here.

I stared, trying to find the title on the side of the book, I hadn't asked what she had been reading for a while. Whatever. I plopped down in my chair. I dropped my bag on the ground, and noticed the seat across from me was empty. Koizumi wasn't here yet. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him around all day. Maybe he was absent. Or maybe he was just late. Whatever, I honestly didn't care.

Now that Mikuru was in her seat, still uncomfortable in her new outfit, Haruhi stood in front of the board. "Now, I have a important announcement to make." She declared.


	3. Another Trip?

Haruhi stood in front of the board.

"Now, I have a important announcement to make." She declared.

Mikuru's eyes stopped watering, and she turned to the board with a look of confusion on her face. Nagato was now in her seat next to me, but her eyes directed at her book. When did she move? I'm not even going to ask. I rotated around, and put my elbow on the table. This should be good.

Haruhi's eyes scanned the room.

"Kyon, where's Koizumi?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Mikuru, Yuki? Do you guys know?"

"I haven't seen him today." Mikuru said.

"Yuki?" Haruhi asked.

Nagato shook her head, still not taking her eyes of the book.

"Hmph." Haruhi grumbled. "I don't know if I should make this announcement without our lieutenant brigade chief here... maybe I should wait?"

She thought to herself for only a few seconds. "Nah, I'll fill him in later."

"Figures." I muttered. Haruhi glanced at me.

"Kyon, if you are going to speak, speak louder! ANYWAYS, it's time for me to tell you what my super important announcement is!"

"WE ARE GOING ON A TRIP! TO A ISLAND!"

"Huh?!" Mikuru squeaked.

"Haven't we already been to a island?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, but last time, Koizumi was the one who set it up and stuff!" Haruhi groaned. "This time, I found us a island, and got us a place to stay! It's gonna be awesome! AND we'll be going over break, so we won't miss any school!"

"What's the point in going to a island when the weather's like this?" I said, pointing to the window that was splattered with raindrops.

"This place is almost ALWAYS sunny!"

"Why are we going to a island in the first place?" I asked.

Haruhi smiled.

"I've heard rumors about this island!" She said. "There's tons of mysterious stuff there! We are going to INVESTIGATE!"

I sighed. I should've known. Then, I looked to my left. Nagato was looking at me, her eyes almost transparent. I stared back with a look of confusion, and she turned back to her book. Haruhi, then showed us pictures of the island, and talked more and more about the rumors of supernatural activity there.

Mikuru looked scared, and I wasn't listening to most of her talking.

Little did I know, that this trip would change my view of the SOS Brigade forever.

The next day, after school had ended, I made my way to the club room. I heard footsteps behind me, and saw Nagato, walking. Wasn't she supposed to already be in the club room? She spent the entire day in there, usually. What had she needed to do?

"Hey...Nagato?" I said, turning around and waiting for her. She looked at me.

"What were you doing outside of the club room?"

She looked forwards again.

"Nothing."

I sighed. I wish I'd get a little more than that. Oh well, I guess I should praise myself for trying. I opened the door for Nagato, and when I stepped inside, I noticed that everyone was already here. Miss Asahina was in her maid outfit, making tea. Haruhi was sitting in her chair, with her legs and arms crossed. And Koizumi was here today, in his seat, waiting with his signature smile.

Nagato took her seat next to me, and I sat down too. Haruhi stood up.

"Now, before anything else happens, I'll fill Koizumi in! We're going on another trip!"

Koizumi smiled bigger. "Really? That sounds like fun!"

Liar.

"If I may ask, where to?"

Haruhi thought to herself. "I'm not really positive, but I think it's some little island near here...Reymount Island, I think?"

Suddenly, Koizumi's smile faded away, and his eyes widened. He froze.

"Koizumi? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

Koizumi quickly snapped back to his normal self, as he nodded. "Sorry, I'm fine. I guess I'm still not feeling very well...that's why I was out yesterday. I'd love to hear more about this trip now."

"Oh, well feel better in time for the trip!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Koizumi nodded. "I know I will."

Haruhi gave Koizumi the rest of the details, as I drank my tea. I couldn't help but think that his story was a lie. He looked a little freaked out for a second, and that was very unusual for him. It was weird. Maybe I'd ask him about it later. And was he really out yesterday because he wasn't feeling well? That didn't seem right either. Mikuru didn't seem to notice, and I couldn't tell if Nagato noticed or not.

I really don't want to go on this trip anyway.

Once the club meeting had concluded, I was on my way home. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around.

It was Koizumi.

"Ah, Kyon. May I talk to you about something?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't think this whole trip thing is a great idea." Koizumi said.

Well, that's not what someone said to the one who planned it.

"Why not, are you finally tired of Haruhi's crazy schemes?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't think Miss Suzumiya's mental state will be controlled best where we are going."

"What's wrong with where we're going?"

Koizumi sighed. "That island is one of the few places where a headquarters for my agency is located."

I looked at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yes. It is hidden within the island, and is where many meetings are held to discuss important matters. It is not a place that Miss Suzumiya should be near. Those mysterious rumors she heard about the place are probably from normal people who happened to see some kind of peculiar activity. They probably would not be capable of finding the location, but I wouldn't doubt Miss Suzumiya."

"Hmm...so that's what that weird face you made earlier was about?"

"Ahh...no. That was just me... with all this stress and multiple worries, I was thinking about something else at that time. I suppose you could say my mind was in another place."

"Wait...that's not the only reason you don't want to go, is it?" I questioned.

"You are correct. Unfortunately, I have some other concerns, including a bad feeling I can't shake from my head. The rest are just personal." He said, staring at the sidewalk as we walked down the hill to the neighborhood. Personal, huh? I didn't really think that Koizumi had many personal concerns...but he is human, so he must have his own troubles, I guess.

We slowed as we stopped in front of my house.

"Well, I've gotta go, so..." I said as I opened the gate.

"Wait." Koizumi said, with a serious expression on his face. "There's a favor I need to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"If we do end up going on this trip...if I start to act somewhat out of character, or not like myself, I need you to let me know."

"Uh..sure." I replied, not really understanding what he had said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, waved, and a taxi pulled up at the corner. He got in, and the car drove off.

Now, that was weird. Why would he act "out of character" on this vacation? And what did he mean by, "If we do end up going on this trip...?"

Did he expect me to try and stop Haruhi?!

I was tired. I guess I would save all that thinking for tomorrow.


	4. Final Preparations

Today was Friday. The day before the trip to Reymount Island. Or a day before hell began, I should say.

Haruhi was bored, her pen in her mouth as she paced the club room's front side. Me and Koizumi were in the middle of playing some board game, and Miss Asahina was cleaning up the costume rack.

Nagato was dancing on the table.

Yeah, nobody believed that. She was sitting in her usual spot, reading a book.

Koizumi wasn't doing as well as he usually did in our game. In fact, I was winning by far. Every once in a while, he would look off to the side, and do it with a small frown on his face. Someone wasn't happy. He'd been acting weird since he came back from his Wednesday absence. He was the one who pulled out the game, I don't see why he's so gloomy. He usually had that fake smile going, the one that really pist me off. Maybe I should've asked him what was up.

Haruhi's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's right!" She cried, excitedly.

She ran to her computer, and pulled out something from under the desk. She jumped in front of the whiteboard.

Koizumi snapped out of his gloomy state and pulled the board game into the box, sliding it into the bookshelf behind him.

"I need to go over some stuff about the trip!" Haruhi said. "Mostly rules and other boring things. I would say whatever, but I'm required to by the owner of the beach house."

Well, it's not like I didn't expect there to be rules. What I didn't expect was for Haruhi to actually care enough about it to tell us about them.

"Rule # 1!" Haruhi exclaimed, holding out one finger. "Kyon's little sister can't come this time!"

"I don't really care, but why not?" I asked.

" Because the owner said only 5 people."

"I can't guarantee anything. She might sneak in through my bag or something."

"She CAN'T come." Haruhi declared.

"Rule #2!" Haruhi said, holding out two fingers. "We can't go into the house's basement, the owner has some really fragile items down there!"

That one made sense.

"Finally, Rule # 3!" Haruhi shouted, holding out three fingers. " No disturbing any wildlife or animals that we see."

Sure.

"Does everyone understand?" Haruhi questioned.

We all nodded.

"Good! I expect everyone to be at the destination I wrote down in this document tomorrow! Whoever arrives last will be given the death penalty!"

That nonsense again? Haruhi grabbed her bag and skipped out of the room, leaving the rest of us there.

Miss Asahina said goodbye to everyone, then left. That just left me, Nagato, and Koizumi. We all sat in complete silence.

Koizumi stood up.

"Well, I'll be going then. See you both tomorrow." The door closed shut.

After that, I went home. I packed some extra things in a suitcase, locked it so my sister wouldn't be able to get in, and got in bed.

If I knew what would happen to me on this trip, I would've prepared a lot more than I had.

* * *

The day of the trip had finally come. I was on my way to some address Haruhi had scribbled on a piece of notebook paper. I wanted to bring my bike, but it would be easier if I walked. The sun was shining, and beads of sweat dripped down my face. I took a swig of the water bottle I had brought with me, and then looked at my watch. I realized I had five minutes till 4:00. It wouldn't be great if I was late again, I'm sure I'd be buying lunch for everybody again. I was broke, anyway.

Haruhi spotted me and waved.

"Kyon, you're late!" She shouted as I approached the group. The SOS brigade was all ready to go. Miss Asahina was smiling and carrying a pink purse. Oh, she was so cute...

"How am I late? It's 3:59!"

"Everyone else got here 30 minutes ago." Haruhi said.

I sighed. Whatever. We were on our way to the docks, and when we got there, a speedboat was waiting for us.

"Where'd you get that thing?" I asked her. I bet she convinced some idiot to let her have it.

"No, stupid. Miss Tsuruya said we could use it as long as we brought it back safely!"

Like I said.

"Get on everybody! The SOS Brigade Trip #3 has been officially started!" Haruhi announced. I groaned. Once we were all on, the boat took off. Haruhi pulled Mikuru to the front of the boat and made her stand on the edge.

"Too bad we didn't bring any costumes! This would've been a great time for a photo shoot! But I guess no costumes will be okay!" She pulled out a camera. "Mikuru, pose!"

Miss Asahina attempted a pose, trembling.

Then I looked over to the other side of the boat. My eyes widened.

Nagato and Koizumi were sitting in the backseats, Nagato staring straight forwards, and Koizumi looking back, his elbow on the edge of the boat, and they appeared to be talking to each other. Come to think of it, I don't think I had ever seen the two of them talking alone before.

That's when I decided to walk over there. I took a seat next to Nagato. "What are you two talking about?"

Yuki was the one to respond. "Nothing that concerns you."

Did she seriously just say that?

"Yuki! Get over here! I need someone to hold the camera while I teach Mikur to pose!"

She stood up and walked to Haruhi, taking the camera and holding it calmly while Haruhi showed Mikuru how to pose properly.

Then I crossed my arms. "What is it that doesn't concern me?" I asked Koizumi, who was still gazing at the water wake behind us.

"As Miss Nagato said, you don't need to get involved yet." He replied, his hair blowing to the side.

"Yet?" I questioned.

"You might be involved later on. It's just that Miss Nagato and I are concerned about this trip. For our own reasons, though."

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to care."

He didn't reply.

"You know, Koizumi. You've been acting weird since when you came back from your absence this week."

Koizumi didn't turn to me, but his eyes glared at me. "Have I?" He responded smoothly.

Okay, now he was scaring me. I stood up. He wasn't interested in talking to me right now. Maybe I'd go and watch the photo shoot going on in the front of the boat.

Anyway, I'm sure everything would turn out fine. Right?


	5. Catching Waves

We had arrived at the island, and it was not was I expected.

It was actually small, and didn't look like a vacation spot. It was the kind of island that survival shows would be hosted on. Although it was not what I had in mind, it was exactly what Haruhi was thinking.

"Alright!" She shouted, with a big smile on her face. She pulled Mikuru off the boat. "LET'S GO!"

Yuki followed the 2 girls, silently. I picked up my bag and followed her. Koizumi also stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder, then caught up to me. A smile was back on his face already. Haruhi pulled Mikuru by her head, as we went across the shoreline. I noticed a house, hidden in the trees, right next to the beach.

"Here we are!" She smiled, pointing to the house.

We went inside, and the house was actually nice. It had 5 rooms, one for each of us, a small kitchen area, a living room with a table and chairs, a couch, and a small TV, and a bathroom.

"Everybody can go unpack!" Haruhi exclaimed. "In exactly 15 minutes, we will meet in front of the house!" She skipped to the door of one of the rooms, and slammed it behind her. "MY ROOM." She declared from behind the door. The rest of us were left standing there.

"Um...I'm going to be in this one." Mikuru said, opening the door to the room next to Haruhi's. She closed the door slowly. Yuki shuffled to the other room next to Haruhi's.

Koizumi smiled at me. "Your choice next." I walked into the room on the corner, which made Koizumi have the room next to mine and Mikuru's.

I looked around at the room. Pretty standard, with a bed and end table, and dresser. There was even a little bookshelf with some classics. I threw my bag on the ground, and collapsed onto the bed. I would've loved to take a long nap right then, but I knew I had 10 minutes until I was supposed to meet Haruhi in the front of the house. I took my clothes out of my bag and put them in the dresser drawers. What was I supposed to do now? I had 5 minutes. Maybe it would be good to get there early. But since when did I care about that?

Still, I opened the door, and found that everyone else was gone. Looks like I'll be the last one again. I walked past another door. I hadn't seen this one on the way in. I opened it, to find a dark stairway going down. This must be the basement that we aren't allowed to explore. I shut the door, and made my way outside. Everyone was standing on the deck, waiting for me. Haruhi gave me an evil stare.

"You're late."

"How am I late?"

"Everyone else was here 5 minutes ago!"

This was a repeat of the conversation we had this morning. I sighed. I bet it wouldn't be the last time we had it either.

"Now!" Haruhi said, pointing up. "It's only our 1st day here, so I have a few fun things for us to do! We won't start our investigation until tomorrow, so until then, we will ENJOY ourselves!"

The first activity Haruhi had planned was paddle boarding. I had never been paddle boarding before, and Miss Asahina and Nagato had never done it either. But Haruhi said she had done it before on a vacation with her family, and Koizumi also said he had done some before in his spare time.

Once we got on the boards, Miss Asahina couldn't even keep her balance, and I offered to help her, but Haruhi yelled at me to get on my own board. Nagato was slowly paddling, and I was trying my best to stay up too. But Haruhi was naturally fast, and Koizumi was too.

"Koizumi!" Haruhi called to him.

"Yes?" He asked, paddling towards her.

"Since we are more advanced, do you wanna go out where the waves are? I wanna do it for real!" She smiled.

"Sure!" He replied, smiling back. They paddled out further, and a little ripple came our way, and made me and Mikuru lose our balance and fall. Yuki paddled back to the shore, and put her board down as she took a seat on the sand.

I carried Mikuru's and mine back to the beach too, and we took a seat on the towels that were placed under a umbrella.

"Would you like something to eat?" Miss Asahina asked me, as she pushed a picnic basket into the shade.

"Yes, please!" I smiled. Then I looked over to the water, where I saw Haruhi and Koizumi far into the water.

"Whoa! Is it safe back there?" I asked.

"I think they'll be fine." Mikuru said, watching them with curious eyes.

I could tell Haruhi was telling Koizumi to do something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. They lied down on the boards, and paddled with their hands until they were facing forwards. I saw Haruhi slowly stand up, and Koizumi after her. A big wave was coming from behind them. Haruhi nodded at Koizumi, and they started to paddle.

"It looks like they want to do a jump." Miss Asahina said.

What?!

Then, the wave picked the two of them up. Haruhi paddled harder and harder, until she was on the edge of the wave. I watched, as they rode the wave to us. And then, Haruhi did a jump off, and landed in the water on her paddleboard. Koizumi did it from the side, and did a twist as he hit the water.

"Wow!" Miss Asahina exclaimed, clapping as they carried their boards out of the water.

"That was awesome!" Haruhi grinned, setting her board on the ground and taking a seat next to me.

"It was a pretty unique experience, being in the air like that." Koizumi agreed.

"I'll be right back, I'll put the boards back so we can have lunch, then I'll explain the next activity!" Haruhi laughed, picked up the boards, and skipped off.

"So you really have done that before?" I asked Koizumi, and took a sandwich out of the basket.

"Yes, I have, before I discovered my powers." He answered, smoothing out the towel next to all sat there, eating lunch, and then I think it was all at the same time we realized Haruhi hadn't come back yet. Me and Koizumi stood up.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, but it would be wise if we looked for her." Miss Asahina and Nagato stood up, and we all walked through the clearing to get to the house. But halfway there, we stopped.

All the paddle boards were lying on the ground, and Haruhi's yellow ribbon headband was lying in the middle of the clearing. She was nowhere to be found.

We all stood there silently. Miss Asahina was the first to speak.

"M-M-Miss Suzumiya is..." She gasped, her eyes small. Nagato stared at the ribbons, and Koizumi was staring too, with his mouth slightly open and eyes tiny.

"W-what?" I said, confused.

"This isn't good. At all." Koizumi said, looking up.


	6. What To Do Now

**Sorry guys, I haven't been updating as much as I can! . I promise I'll try and update within 3 days from now on! Thank you and enjoy the story!**

* * *

"W-what do we do?" I asked Koizumi. My hands were shaking, and I felt my heart thumping faster than usual.

We all stood there, silent.

"Miss Nagato?" Koizumi asked quietly.

Nagato put out her hands. "Initiating data analysis." Her eyes snapped open.

"Analysis complete."

Koizumi turned to her, seeming to be calmer than he was seconds ago.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He asked.

"The data in this space was altered so Haruhi Suzumiya would be able to be taken into a different space." Nagato said.

"So this was the work of another one of Miss Nagato's kind." Koizumi said, his head rested on his chin.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is still here, but in a different dimension." Nagato said, kneeling down and picking up Haruhi's ribbons.

"I don't understand!" I said, looking at them both. "A different dimension? Seriously?!"

Nagato stood up.

"Wait." She said. We all looked at her, expecting something to happen.

"Haruhi Suzumiya has disappeared from the dimension. She is currently back in ours."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Mikuru was sitting on the ground, looking up at Nagato.

"Basically, Miss Suzumiya was taken out of our dimension, and into another very small one, sort of like a closed space. But minutes later, she was taken back out to our world." Koizumi explained. "This could only be the work of another humanoid interface, right, Miss Nagato?"

Miss Asahina stood up. " I understand now."

The three of them stood there, observing the scene.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here?" I asked.

"What we feared most has happened." Koizumi said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "It appears the agency that opposes mine, the different time travelers, and the other Data Overmind have all teamed up and taken Miss Suzumiya."

"So you're saying that they kidnapped Haruhi?!" I shouted angrily.

"In a informal way of speaking, yes." Koizumi said.

"Isn't that really stupid? Haruhi isn't supposed to know that you guys exist! She must realize something supernatural has happened to her!" I said.

"One of the differences in our groups are that we both believe different things." Koizumi replied. "They believe that they can use Miss Suzumiya's powers to change our world."

"W-what?!" I cried.

"It appears they have finally taken action." He said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I scowled. "Nobody can help us out here, all we have are us 3, and we have no idea where the hell Haruhi is!" But then I realized something important. These weren't normal people in front of me. One of them was a time traveler, another was a esper, and the other one was a alien! They could do phenomenal things, most that I hadn't even seen yet. We were the perfect group to find her! At least those guys were, anyway. I was just the normal idiot who never knew what was going on.

"I need to make contact with the Data Overmind." Nagato said. "It will assist us."

"And, umm...I need to contact the future too! They might have an idea of what to do." Mikuru said.

Koizumi nodded. "Okay, while you two go and do that, Kyon and I have something else we need to do." He grabbed my hand. I shook it away.

"You're leaving?" Miss Asahina squeaked. "Umm...Kyon...I'm not really sure how me and Miss Nagato alone together will work out."

"It'll be fine, we won't be gone all day. I have no idea where we are going, but, yeah... now I just sound stupid. Anyway, don't worry."

Koizumi grabbed my hand again. This time he had a strong grip on it.

"Stay away from the house. We need to make sure it's safe before we go inside." Koizumi reminded them. Miss Asahina nodded, and they both walked out of the clearing into the trees.

"Let's go." He said to me.

"Okay, but can you let go of my hand first?"


	7. The Agency

** Hey guys! Sorry about the 2 day wait, I know everyone was really excited for the next chapter! I have decided to try and make each chapter at least 700 words, so everyone could enjoy longer portions of the story. I have gotten some messages about suggestions for next chapters, and although I have most of the story planned out, still little suggestions are very helpful! I'll mention your name in the next chapters if you send me suggestions, so don't hesitate! Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked Koizumi, who was leading us through the trees. I pushed aside a branch about to smack me in the forehead.

"Well, considering the situation, we should take a visit to the headquarters that's here. I recall telling you about it." Koizumi replied smoothly.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come with you? Isn't this place supposed to be secret?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "Well, considering what you already know and have seen, I suppose it will be fine. It also seems you have forgotten how important you are in our mission."

"I don't really want to be important." I said, sighing.

He chuckled, and we kept walking through the trees.

"Where is this place anyway? I asked.

"Somewhere around here." He muttered, searching through the tree branches.

"That's not a really great answer." I responded, annoyed.

"Sorry." Koizumi responded.

"Can't you give me a clear response?"

He turned to me, a look on his face I had never seen before.

"Listen Kyon, I really don't give a damn about these questions you're asking me, and it's getting annoying. Could you shut up until we get there? Thanks." He spun back around, and started whacking branches out of his way.

It took me a moment to realize what just happened

"What was that?!" I demanded. That was the angriest I had ever seen him before. I usually would have been happy to see the annoying smiling idiot snap, but not now.

He stopped.

"Oh crap..." He whispered, covering his eyes and sitting down on a nearby rock. "I'm sorry, that came out of nowhere. I hardly ever lose it like that..."

"It's okay..." I said, looking at him. "It is really hot, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired. So it's okay to get frustrated."

He stood up. "We should get going."

"Yeah.." I said quietly. We shuffled through the trees, and for the rest of the walk there, I didn't ask any more questions.

We came to a clearing where all the trees curved outward.

"This is it." Koizumi said, coming to a stop. Sunlight poured though the hole in the roof of trees. He felt around the air with his hand.

"How do we get in? I don't see a door or anything." I said, looking around. Then I realized Koizumi was holding out his hand toward me.

I hesitantly grabbed it, and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, we were in a moving elevator.

"What the..." I muttered, turning in circles, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Getting into a agency headquarters takes an esper to do it. Just like closed space, I can use my powers to get inside."

"Earlier you said Haruhi could find this place."

"Once again, I wouldn't doubt Miss Suzumiya with anything, really."

The elevator opened. We were in a large room, with tile floors and silver walls, and many people, most likely other espers were walking around and talking to each other. There were lots of different doors, and even a desk at the back for something, with someone behind it.

It seemed like a lobby for some kind of major company.

"I bet this isn't what you expected." He smiled.

I was silent, an annoyed look on my face.

"This way." He said, leading me to the back of the room. The girl behind the desk was on the computer. She looked up.

"Oh hello, Itsuki!" She smiled brightly at Koizumi.

"Nice to see you, Misa." He smiled back.

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Ms. Mori here?"

Mori? He means that lady who once pretended to be a maid for the time when we were on the island, and helped me rescue the kidnapped Mikuru?(The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya)

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is."

"Could you tell her I need to see her, now?"

"Of course!" Misa picked up her phone on the desk and paused.

Koizumi and me sat on a nearby bench, and waited.


	8. Taro and Ms Mori

**Oh noo! 5 DAYS?! What is wrong with me?! Okay, I guess I will have to rephrase what I said. I will update in 3 days if I can, but I am not able to update on Sundays and Mondays. Thank you to my friend LittleLolita7 for giving some suggestions for this chapter. I'd love your suggestions too, just message me! And please write a review, follow, and favorite this! I love hearing what you think. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, just waiting. Many other people passed in front of us, and to be honest, they all looked like normal people, just like Koizumi. You would never guess they were all actually espers.

Koizumi watched me as I stared in shock.

"This is only one of the many headquarters we espers have. There are many others, most much bigger than this one. I'd love to tell you about them, but right now isn't the best time." He said.

I crossed my arms, not looking at him.

"Ms. Mori should be here any minute to talk with us. In the meantime..." He started to speak, but then stopped.

I turned to him. "What?" I asked. Then I saw Koizumi's terrified face. He grabbed my arm.

"Let's go."

"What? Why?" I groaned, being pulled by him towards the elevator door at the other side of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Itsuki?" A intimidating male voice called out. Koizumi froze, his eyes wide.

I spun around, and a tall man was standing behind us. His dark hair was messy and hanging over his ears, and his small icy blue eyes were staring right at us. A pair of small green glasses rested on his nose, just below his eyes.

"Hello, Itsuki Koizumi. It's been forever, hasn't it?" He smiled, with a shadow over his face.

"T-Taro..." He stuttered.

"Who are you?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"I could say the same thing to you, my friend. But I already think I know. Kyon, right?"

"Sure." I said, annoyed that nobody bothered to learn my actual name.

"I am Taro." He said.

"Let's go, Kyon." Koizumi muttered, grabbing onto my arm again. Suddenly, a hand pulled him right back.

"Why are you leaving? You just got here, didn't you? And I'm sure Mori would be upset too. You're here to see her, correct?"

Koizumi stared back at Taro.

"How did you know that?"

"It's the only reason you'd ever force yourself to come back here, right?"

Koizumi looked at him, in shock. Taro grabbed his chin and held it up to his face.

"Does your friend know what happened? I'm sure you haven't told him that story yet, have you? Maybe I should tell him what you did to that-" He was cut off.

"Taro, what are you doing?" A voice called out. He spun around, and a woman was standing behind him, her shoulder-length brown hair brushed to the side.

"Ah, hello Mori." Taro smiled. "I haven't seen Itsuki here forever, I was just saying hello."

"That's a wonderful story Taro, but I'm afraid I don't have time for it. Goodbye." Ms. Mori said, her hands on her hips.

"I'd love to chat sometime, Itsuki. I hope I'll see you again soon." Taro grinned, pushing his glasses up. He walked away.

"He wasn't bothering you, was he, Koizumi?" Ms. Mori asked.

Koizumi looked away. "We don't have time for that. Right now, the important thing is that there is an emergency."

He explained everything to the woman I remembered always wearing a maid costume. But now she appeared to be in regular clothes.

"Oh god, this isn't good at all." She said, her face full of fear. "We need to alert everyone. Koizumi, could you go find Misa and tell her to let everyone know? She went off somewhere... and we need all the people we can get."

Koizumi nodded and ran off.

The two of us stood there, watching him disappear.

"Kyon, I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled, turning back to me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, scratching the back of my neck.

People ran around us, and soon we were surrounded by espers trying to get to the elevator. Looks like Koizumi had found Misa.

"Kyon..." She asked, looking down at the tiled floor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to watch over Itsuki."

I snorted. "I hope I don't sound offensive or anything, but that's not happening."

"After all he's been through, I honestly think you should try and be a friend to him. I know he can make you angry sometimes, but he's really a good person on the inside. So please..."

I stared at her.

"What do you mean, after all he's been through?"

She looked up at me, and gasped slightly.

"Oh, you don't know what happened, that's right. Silly me."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, looking down again.

"It was all quite sad, actually. It involved a girl...her name was Sayuki Minasae."

I looked at her. "Ms. Mori, could you tell me what happened?"

She smiled. "I think the only person who can tell you that story is Itsuki. I have a feeling he'd tell you if you asked nicely."

Sayuki Minasae...


	9. A Sky Full Of Stars

**Hello everyone! Another chapter is here, and I have an important announcement to make! I am starting another Haruhi story! Yep, believe it or not, it's going to be as great as this one, I promise! I'd love if you could check out the first chapter once it comes out, I'm sure everyone would love it! Don't worry guys, I won't forget about this story, I will still update as much as possible! **

**Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated too, and used as feedback for me! So, without further a due, Chapter 9 of The Melancholy of Itsuki Koizumi!**

* * *

Ms. Mori leadme to a different part of the building, with many doors on both sides of the hallway.

Koizumi approached us from the opposite direction. He was out of breath, but trying his best not to show it.

"Everyone...knows." He said, wiping his forehead.

"Good." Ms. Mori nodded in approval. "I think you two should stay out of this for now. I want you to stay here overnight. We have many rooms here, it's like a hotel in a way." She beamed. "We will take care of this, and Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato will know your situation. I must be going now." She pulled her hair back into the two tiny pigtails I always remembered her having.

Koizumi smiled.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Mori. I promise we will be more careful in situations like this in the future."

"Good. Kyon, I hope to see you again soon. And Itsuki..." She paused, and smiled at him. Then, she took off running down the hallway, leaving me and Koizumi standing there.

"I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired." He chuckled, pulling his long hair through his fingers.

"Yeah, I am too." I agreed.

"I'm going to go find a room and take a bath... I'll see you later." He waved, walking down the hall.

I watched him leave, and find a door. He shut it behind him. I noticed there was a door right in front of me. Why the hell did that idiot go all the way down the hall when there were rooms right in front of us? Whatever...I didn't care what he did.

It was definitely like a hotel room in a way, there were two single beds, and a nice clean carpet floor. There was a door, and behind it a bathroom. And on the other side of the room there was a sliding glass door, probably leading to some kind of balcony.

I stood there for a minute, wondering what I was going to do next. The part of the building was so quiet, I actually heard water running. Must've been Koizumi starting the bath. That actually wasn't a bad idea. I walked into the bathroom and started the faucet, and then undressed. By the time the water was warm and up to where I wanted it to be, I stepped in and sat down. It was relaxing, and I really need to stay relaxed considering what was happening. Haruhi was taken by some aliens, time travelers, and espers. Or was it just one of those groups? That could never be good, no matter how you looked at it.

And, Miss Asahina and Nagato would be left alone together tonight. I know they both weren't the best pair, but I hope Miss Asahina will be fine.

After I was done with my bath, I was getting a little sleepy. Yeah, it was finally time for that long nap I had waited for. I looked around, and found a blue bathrobe hanging on a hook. This place really was like a hotel. I lifted up the covers of the bed, but realized there was one more thing I wanted to check out.

I slid open the glass door to the balcony. I was astonished.

A giant balcony spread out, empty except for a few lounge chairs with cushions. About 8 other glass doors were there too, and then I realized this must be one balcony for all of the rooms on this side of the hallway. So there was another one just like this on the other side? Wow.

I looked up, and was even more amazed at the sight above me. Millions of tiny stars twinkled in the black sky. It was beautiful. Then, I realized I was not alone . One of the other doors was open, and somebody was looking up at the stars too, holding the railing at the edge of the balcony.

Koizumi stood there, wearing a bathrobe like mine. He turned around, and smiled.

"Hello, Kyon. I didn't expect to see you out here."

"Well, my room has a door like yours too, you know."

He laughed.

"That's true." He looked up. "It's amazing, isn't it? There's nowhere else you can see the stars like you can here."

I walked over to the railing and gripped onto it with my hands, looking up.

"So, you like telescopes and stargazing?"

"Yes, it's always interested me. Haven't you ever wondered about the mysteries of the universe?"

I shrugged. "Not really..."

"It's part of the reason why I'm so fascinated with Miss Nagato. She's the key to everything and anything scientists would want to know about the universe."

I stared at him. I guess I had to ask, eventually.

"Koizumi... I need to know something."

He turned to me, leaning against the railing.

"What can I help you with?"

"Who is Sayuki Minasae?"

Everything was silent. The wind blew past us, blowing Koizumi's hair to his face, so I couldn't see his expression. Next thing I know, I was pinned up against the wall.

He was glaring straight at me, looking really pist off.

"Why do you know her name?!"

"Too close!" I said, almost choking because of his tight grasp on my robe.

"I SAID, WHY DO YOU KNOW HER NAME?!"

"Ms. Mori told me there was some kind of thing that happened involving you and a girl named Sayuki Mi-"

I was cut off by Koizumi pushing harder on my chest.

"Ahhh...S-stop, are you trying to k-kill me or something?"

He let go, and I dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You don't need to know about her. Nobody needs to." He answered, looking at me, determined.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I did something terrible that day. I don't want to remember it. I-I..." Koizumi stopped, and put his hands on his eyes. "Just get out of here."

"NO." I replied, shoving him away. "If you don't want to remember something terrible, it's also called running away from it. You don't need to do that. Just tell me who she is and what she has to do with you. I'd like to know what happened too."

He stared at me. I stared back, with an agitated look on my face.

"If you want to hear the story, I'll have to tell you all of it."

"I have time." My nap could wait till later.

Koizumi sighed. "Well, I guess I'll start then. It was 3 years ago... before I discovered my powers."


	10. Sayuki Minasae

**Hello everyone! Chapter 10 is here! I am so happy that lots of people have been reading this story, and it's finally had 1,000 views! My other story, The Obsession of Mine Kawasami, has been published, and please check that out too. **

**Please write a review, follow, and favorite! Enjoy Chapter 10...**

* * *

_It was 3 years ago._

_I was 13 or 14 when it started, I don't really remember._

_When I was little, I was a normal child, one who happened to be curious about how everything came to be the way it was. But, as I got older, I isolated myself from other humans. They weren't worth my time, is what I would think to myself. I would sit alone in corners and my room, picking at my nails and sometimes playing a board game with a stuffed animal. Then, my parents became concerned. They took me to a doctor. Apparently, I was depressed. I knew that was not the case, but I went along with it. When I became 11 years old, I started to get angry a lot. My parents would try to socialize and play with me, but I wanted to be alone, and nobody understood that. So, I just had to tell them with my fists. It was a messed up logic, I am ashamed of it to this day. I broke a hole in the wall right then, and really scared my mother and father._

_It was no different in school. For some reason, girls took a liking to me, and guys tried to make me their friend. I would yell and swear, and sometimes even threaten them. Soon, everyone learned to stay away from Itsuki Koizumi._

_As I grew older, I stayed alone, talked to not really anyone, and was incredibly mean to any girls that wrote love letters and stuck them in my locker or something along those lines. _

_My parents took me to therapists, and nobody really could figure out what my deal was, and I never opened up to anyone._

_Then, as I said earlier, I was about 13 or 14 when it happened. I met a girl. Her name, was Sayuki Minasae._

_It was the start of the new school year, and for me, just another long year of pointless activities. I didn't learn much in school, although I got above average grades, but I didn't care about grades. __It was time to introduce ourselves, and everyone in my class stood up and said something really simple._

_One guy said. "Hey everyone, I'm single!" Then he sat down. He's an idiot._

_Another girl said. "Hi, everyone, I am not looking forward to being in this class!" She giggled, and sat down. Then she and her friends burst into hysterics, like it was the funniest thing ever she had said. She's a stupid idiot._

_Then, this one beautiful girl stood up, her long blond straight hair blowing to the side, and her bangs cut right to her eyebrows. She beamed at everyone with bright green eyes._

_"Hello, everyone! I'm Sayuki Minasae. I look forward to being friends with all of you, and having the best year possible in this class! Thank you!" _

_All the guys in the room were suddenly drooling on their desks, and that single guy from earlier was scribbling his phone number down on a piece of scrap paper. How pathetic. I was the only one who appeared to be not interested in this girl. When it was my turn, I ignored my name being called, and eventually the teacher gave up. Then the teacher said we could all walk around and meet each other for the first period. Most of the people scurried to their friends, but Sayuki Minasae was going up to every single person and introducing herself. All of the people she smiled at gladly accepted her request to be friends. And before I knew it, she was at my desk._

_"Hello there, I'm Sayuki Minasae. I would like to get to know everyone in this class. Could you tell me your name?" _

_I ignored her, looking out the window._

_She looked at me curiously. _

_"Umm...hello?"_

_I continued to stare off into space._

_Sayuki leaned over the desk and snapped her fingers right in front of my face. _

_"Ahhh..." I moaned, rubbing my eyes. "What the hell do you want?"_

_She sighed and stared at me, the decrease of enthusiasm in her voice obvious, "Hello there, I'm Sayuki Minasae. I would like to get to know everyone in this class. Could you tell me your name?"_

_"Itsuki." I muttered._

_"And your last name?"_

_"Koizumi."_

_She giggled and cocked her head. " It's nice to meet you, Koizumi!"_

_I turned my head to the window again. Sayuki grabbed the sides of my face and turned it towards her._

_"I would like if we could be friends. How does that sound to you?"_

_"I'd rather not."_

_"Oh, that makes me so happy! Thank y-" She stopped and froze. "Wait, did you say..."_

_"No thank you. Minasae, right? Well, I have better things to do than talk to you right now, so, goodbye." I said._

_She crossed her arms. "So you're just a jerk, then. I won't even try to be friends with you if that's the case. Goodbye!" She spun around, and started walking back to the front of the classroom, but froze. She spun back around, and marched back to my desk. _

_"What do you want now?" I answered, bored with this conversation._

_"I'm sorry, Koizumi. But I'm afraid I can't accept this."_

_From that moment, I knew getting rid of her wouldn't be easy._

_"I am going to run for student council president this year, and one of my jobs will be to have a good relationship with all my peers. Including you."_

_I yawned. "I am not going to be your friend, Minasae. Sorry, but I'm not interested in you or your student council campaign."_

_Sayuki looked insulted, but the look quicklyfaded away. She smiled. "Itsuki Koizumi, you'll be a real challenge, but I will try my hardest to achieve this goal!"_

_"You will be my friend, no matter what!" She exclaimed. She spun back around, and marched back to her chair, obviously satisfied with her answer._

_That was how I met her. But this is only the beginning of our story together._


	11. Be My Friend Or Else!

**I finally got to publish chapter 11, I was so anxious to start writing it. I am enjoying writing this, more than most of my stories. That makes me so happy! Anyway, please review the story, I need to hear what others think! Also, please follow and favorite if you really are enjoying the story! Thank you. And, I'm not going to run my mouth any longer, so here's the next chapter...**

* * *

_The next week was tough for me. I punched a few more holes in the wall, and my parents were really starting to worry. I didn't see any more of Minasae until 2 weeks after our meeting when she confronted me. It was after school on a Friday, and I had been home for about an hour, listening to music through my headphones. The doorbell rang. _

_"Can you get it, Itsuki?" My mother called out to me. This was an obvious attempt to engage me in social activity, but she would regret it later. I pulled my headphones off my ears and watched as they slid around my neck, and shuffled to the door, slowly opening it._

_Sayuki Minasae was standing there, and she had her long hair brushed to the side in a loose braid. Her green eyes twinkled as she smiled at me. _

_"Hello, Koizumi!"_

_I closed the door and began to walk back to my room. The doorbell rang again._

_I sighed, and shuffled back to the door. I opened it again._

_Minasae grabbed hold of the door, so I was unable to close it again, the same slightly annoyed smile stuck to her face._

_"Hello, Koizumi!" She beamed. There was silence. _

_"You know, the polite way to respond to that is to say hello back." She said, still smiling. _

_"Hello." I said, sounding half as cheerful as Sayuki wanted me to sound._

_"Thank you. May I come in?" She asked._

_"No." I responded. She clasped her hands together. _

_"Pretty please?"_

_"No." I repeated._

_"Listen, Koizumi. I really want to become your friend, so I have found a way to do so! I know you didn't score high on the test we took yesterday, but I got a 100! So, I am willing to tutor you for free on the subject!" Sayuki explained, smiling wide._

_Taking advantage of the fact she had let go of the door, I closed it. _

_"HEY!" She banged on the door. My mother came around the corner. _

_"Itsuki, what are you doing? I thought I told you to answer the door." __I shrugged as she opened it, to find Sayuki standing there._

_"Hello, I'm sorry about my son, he's not very sociable. How can I help you?" My mother said. __Minasae explained the situation, and my mother's face brightened._

_"Oh, you are from Itsuki's class? How wonderful! Itsuki, is this your girlfriend?"_

_I found myself blushing madly. "No, no, it's not like that at all!"_

_Sayuki nodded, her face red too. My mother looked slightly disappointed, but she recovered quickly._

_"Then you are a friend from his class?" She asked. Minasae nodded, but I shook my head._

_"Hmmm..." She murmered. "Anyway, you must let this girl tutor you, Itsuki. She's offering to do it for free. That's extremely generous of her."_

_Sayuki smiled. "Then can we start now?"_

_"Of course! Come on in!" My mother grinned. As Sayuki walked in, my mother turned to me with a smile. Looks like I had no choice._

_We walked into the kitchen, and Minasae set her stuff dpwn on the table. _

_"Would you mind going and getting your textbook?" She asked. _

_I sighed, and walked towards my room, where my bag was hanging on a hook. I opened it up and got my textbook out. _

_We both sat down, and as we turned to the review page, she asked me a question. _

_"So your mother really wants you to make friends, huh?" She asked. _

_"Yeah..." I muttered back, pulling my fingers through my sandy colored hair._

_Then we reviewed the chapter. B__elieve it or not, Minasae was an okay tutor. She said she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, and I sort of thought she'd be good at that. She came the next day too, and the day after that. The next thing I knew, I was expecting Sayuki to show up after school every day, and she did. We would review the chapters, and if we had spare time after that I would make drinks, and we would talk about school, parents, and other things. _

_Was I becoming her friend?_

_No. I would not give in. She was not my friend. Just some annoying little girl who needed everybody to like her for some stupid election._

_"How's the election going?" I muttered, a little bored with the chapter review._

_Sayuki sighed. "Not very well. The competition is winning people over fast. I have to work 23 hours a day to keep up. The only free time I have is when I'm with you here. Oh!" She blushed, embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry!"_

_I stared at her. What a weird girl. _

_"Hey, how about next week, we go and get something to eat instead of tutoring. I'll pay." I suggested._

_"W-What?!" She cried, blushing. "L-like a date?!" _

_I chuckled. "No. I just wanted to see your reaction to me saying that."_

_"O-okay..." She said, sounding slightly disappointed. _

_"But, if you want, we can actually do it. Not like a date, I mean. Just so you can enjoy your free time by doing something entertaining instead of sitting here."_

_"I'd actually like that." She smiled. ""But it's not a date, okay?"_

_"Got it." I replied. The next day, we went out to eat, and it was really fun, I'll admit it. Then, instead of tutoring, we would always go and do something fun. One day, we went to the movie theater, and the other day, we went to the ice arena. _

_"It's like we go on a mini-trip every day!" Sayuki smiled.  
_

_"Yeah, I guess so." I chuckled._

_I was glad Minasae was having fun, and seeing her enjoy herself wherever we went made me feel good inside. _

_The election came around the corner, and Sayuki lost. I tried calling her to say I was sorry, but she didn't pick up. She didn't come to my house the next day._


	12. The Discovery

**Hello everyone! Chapter 12 is here, and I am so excited! This is a long chapter, sorry about that, I just wanted to finish up the flashback so I could get the story done in 16 chapters. Yep, that's right, this story is planned to be 16 chapters. I am very excited about writing this, and love all the messages I'm getting. Thank you so much for all your support, and I will be writing many more stories. If you haven't checked out my new Haruhi story yet, you should! I hope to be a well known author on here someday. I love to hear what you think from reviews, and also love it when people follow and favorite! Thank you so much. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

_Was I sad? Was I angry? What was this emotion I was feeling? I know I have had it before, but I didn't like it. Then, I realized what this must've been. Melancholy. True melancholy. Why did I feel this way? I thought of Minasae. _

_Sayuki Minasae..._

_"DAMMIT!" I yelled, punching the wall. This time, for some reason I didn't make a hole.  
_

_What the hell? Minasae...it was all her fault! She messed up my head, and for some reason since she's sad, I feel sad? Damn, why can't I get her out of my head?_

_I guess I only had one choice then. I had to see her._

_I sent a text to her, saying I was coming over. I got no response. _

_I looked up her address, and found myself standing in front of the house minutes later. I rang the doorbell, and a woman with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes opened the door._

_"How can I help you?" She said._

_"Does Sayuki Minasae live here?" I asked._

_"Yes. In fact, she's my daughter. Are you her boyfriend?" She asked, smiling._

_God, why did everybody assume that?_

_"No, I'm just somebody from class she's been tutoring. Can I see her?" I smiled. Whenever I smiled like this, which was pretty much never, I got what I wanted. _

_The mother's cheeks turned pink as she giggled, then turned around. "Sayuki, that boy that you tutor is here!"_

_The house was silent. Ms. Minasae sighed, and turned back to me. _

_"Sorry dear, she's been sad about her election loss lately. She hasn't come out of her room since she came home from school that day...you can still come in if you'd like..."_

_I stepped into the house, and Ms. Minasae lead me to a small table. I got on my knees. _

_"Would you like some tea?" Ms. Minasae beamed, reminding me of Sayuki's smile. Well, she was her mother._

_"Can I ask you a strange question?" I asked Ms. Minasae, who was pouring tea into our cups. She sat down._

_"What is it?" She questioned._

_"Blonde isn't Sayuki's natural hair color, right?"_

_"No, in fact, she used to have hair color like mine. But she dyed it blonde for a unknown reason last year. Why did you want to know?"_

_"No reason." I murmered. I finished up my tea, and stared at a door at the end of the hallway._

_"You can go and try to talk to her, if you want to." Ms. Minasae said._

_"I will, thanks." I replied, standing up. I walked down the hall to the door, and knocked._

_There was no answer. I knocked again, and sighed. "Minasae, I'm coming in." I pushed open the door. _

_"Minasae?" The room was empty. It had a single bed with soft blue flowers printed on it, and a white fluffy carpet with a dresser in the corner. Wow, it was really neat. But where was she?_

_A glass door was slid open on the other side of the room, and the curtains next to it blew to the side._

_I looked out. "Minasae?"_

_Sayuki stood there, watching the sun as it sank into the orange sky. _

_"Hi, Koizumi." She said, her elbow on the railing and hand on her chin. Her eyes were red, and her che__eks glistening in streams where she had been crying._

_"Hey." I said, closing the glass door and coming up to the railing next to her._

_"I'm really sorry..." I answered._

_"I should be the one apologizing..." She whispered. "I didn't show up to tutor you like I promised."_

_I clenched my fist. "Minasae, it's fine. I really don't care about that."_

_Sayuki looked up at me, and her eyes widened. "Koizumi...are you...crying?"_

_"Damn..." I muttered, covering my eyes with my hands. "If I hadn't been so rude to you in the first place, I would have never forced you to tutor me, a-and you would've had more time to work on your campaign...a-and...damn..." I turned around, trying to stop crying._

_A hand touched my shoulder. "Koizumi...it's fine." I looked back, to see her smiling softly. _

_"Hey...Minasae..." I whispered. She took my hand. _

_"I think I should tell you this. You've met my mother. Unless she told you, which I doubt she did, my father died in a plane crash when he was coming back from a trip overseas. Me and my mother were very sad. But I was more than that. For an entire year, I was depressed. I was very close to my father, and I wouldn't talk to anyone for that entire time. Everyone was so worried about me, and I wasn't being considerate of everyone's feelings. I was being so selfish, just thinking about myself. Then one day, I made my mother cry. I then realized that I was just making it worse for everyone around me. So, now, I force myself to smile, no matter how sad I am. I will smile and be happy for my mother, my friends, everyone. That's just what you have to do sometimes."_

_She looked up at me. "I think you understand what I mean."_

_She was talking about me. I was selfish, and I knew that. But unlike her, I didn't have a reason to be sad. I was some good for nothing idiot next to this girl, who worked hard and did everything for the people she loved. I made everyone around me worry about me. Why couldn't I be like her? And after all the hard work she did, it all was wasted. She couldn't make her dream happen. _

_Now, I couldn't stop myself. Tears streamed down my face, as I watched her. Her eyes watered as she smiled._

_"S-see? I'm always trying to smile." She said._

_I wiped my eyes, and then brushed the hair out of my eyes. _

_"Minasae...why did you dye your hair blonde?"_

_She looked caught off guard by the question, but then giggled._

_"It's kind of stupid, but I thought I would be different from others if I did. Special in a way, if you know what I mean. I don't want to be like other girls my age. I-I thought that if I became student council president, it might also make me different...Pretty stupid, huh?" She laughed, then looked up at me. _

_She looked up at me, and all the sudden her cheeks turned pink and she gasped. _

_"What's wrong?" I smiled._

_"I-I-I..." She whispered. She looked to the side._

_"Hey..." I said, turning her face towards mine._

_She giggled. "That's what I did to you that one time, wasn't it?"_

_I nodded._

_She sighed, and looked up at me. "Itsuki, I think I'm in love with you."_

_Then, it was like the whole world around us had frozen. All the outside noises stopped, and I noticed that the sky had turned dark. It was late._

_But Minasae continued to stared at me, intensely._

_"Sayuki..." I whispered. _

_The next thing I knew, our lips had touched. I wrapped my arms around her, and could feel her shaking, probably crying. And, instead of pulling away, I didn't let go._

* * *

_The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I felt really dizzy, but rubbed my head as I sat up. I remembered last night's events. After I walked home from Sayuki's house, I had went straight into my room and fell asleep with my clothes on and all that. It must've been pretty late. Good thing there was no school today. _

**_I am what most people call an esper. _****_I have powers that can only be used in certain conditions. _****_Haruhi Suzumiya has the power to destroy and recreate the world at whim. She can create amazing things. She is unable to consciously wield her godlike powers. She can only use them unconsciously through coincidence. My job is to preserve the current state of the world so our only wish is for Suzumiya to live a peaceful life. If we make a mistake, the world could end. I am able to sense when a closed space is created, a world Suzumiya creates when she feels negative emotions that is a gray world devoid of life. But big blue giants we call Celestials will appear and start destroying everything. I enter the closed space using my powers, and fight the Celestials until they are destroyed. Then, the closed space disappears. But if the Celestials are allowed to tear up everything, that world will eventually replace ours, and become a new world Suzumiya can create. The first closed spaces have been created. I should go and stop them._**

_..._

_What the hell?!_

_What was that?! Who is Haruhi Suzumiya? Why do I suddenly know this stuff? Was it a dream I had? No, that's not it. I feel like this is part of my common knowledge. But when did I learn this? And anyway, I'M AN ESPER?! That's news to me, and espers don't exist. They are fictional creatures. FICTIONAL._

_My head was pounding as more and more information like this entered my mind. It wasn't stopping. All this information was so specific and complicated. Was I going insane? Had last night warped my head a little? God, help me. _

_I must've been going insane. Wait, now I had a specific destination pinpointed in my head...some building's address... wait, why did I know it? It doesn't sound familiar. That's where the closed space entrance was. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!_

_I needed help. But instead of racing to my parents, I found myself dialing Sayuki's number._

_"Hello?" Sayuki asked._

_"I think I'm going insane."_

_"Itsuki? What are you talking about?"_

_"For some reason, I think I'm an esper."  
_

_"Huh?!"_

_"I need your help. Please."_

_"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can."_

_I heard a click, and put down the phone._

_A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring._

_"I got it." I said, opening it._

_Sayuki stood there, her hands behind her back. "Hi. So what's this about you going insane?"_

_I explained everything that had happened to me this morning, as well as a summary of all the information I was now aware of._

_She stared at me in shock. "Haruhi Suzumiya? Espers? Closed space? I'm confused."_

_" I know." My eyes widened. "There's somewhere we have to go. Come with me."_

_"What?!" _

_"Just come on."  
_

_I found us a taxi, and we made it to the building that was in my head._

_"This is it. The entrance to the closed space."_

_"Huh?!" Sayuki asked. _

_"Come on." I murmured, and grabbed her hand. I led her to the top of the building, and we stood on the stairs. The door to the roof should've been locked, but I opened it with ease. We stood on the roof of the building. _

_"What's up here?" Sayuki questioned, looking worried._

_I stared ahead. _

_"Itsuki! Please tell me." She cried. I turned back to her._

_"I'm going to need you to close your eyes."_

_"What?! Why?" _

_"Please."_

_Sayuki sighed and closed her eyes. I took her hand, and stepped forwards._

* * *

_"Where are we?!" Sayuki cried out. I turned around._

_"The void within a dimensional fault. A place separated from our world. Closed Space." I replied, observing the area._

_"How do you know this?!"_

_"I told you, I'm as confused as you are. I woke up knowing this stuff."_

_"That's impossible."_

_I sighed. Then, a giant roar erupted from the center of the gray city._

_Sayuki screamed, and grabbed onto my arm._

_"It's fine." I whispered. I patted her head, and she looked up at me._

_"What is that?!" She answered, her eyes watering._

_"A Celestial. Monsters that are created inside this world." I clenched my fist. "Stay here."_

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"My job." I closed my eyes, and focused. I began to glow, and rose off the ground, a red ball forming around me. Sayuki looked up in shock._

_I sped off towards the monster. I noticed other red lights zooming towards it too, but I ignored them for now. They circled the monsters left arm and neck, and I went for it's right arm, circling it and watching it slice off. Then, we all circled it's stomach, and watched the creature melt away. We all flew away to the rooftop where me and Sayuki were standing, but now she was hiding behind a couple of boxes in a corner. I sank to the ground, and all these people were standing around me._

_One woman stood up, her short brown hair pulled into two tiny pigtails._

_"Does anyone know how we got ahold of this information? I woke up this morning with it."_

_Everyone around us nodded. "It looks like we have all been given powers. We all know our goal, and it is most peculiar that we all acquired this information when we awoke today." I said, stepping into the center. I had completely changed my character._

_"Now, we should all be aware that Haruhi Suzumiya is the cause of our powers. Does anyone know her? Does she even exist?"_

_No one spoke up._

_The woman from earlier crossed her arms. "How could one girl do something like that? Can she really destroy the world from making these spaces?"_

_Whispers erupted from everyone. I guess that made sense. Then, a tall man stepped into the center with us. His black hair fell over his face, and electric blue eyes were hidden behind small green glasses, and a sinister smile covered his face._

_"You are right about that, but the obvious truth is right here. She was the creator. All the other information we have is correct. Why would one false piece be within?" He laughed._

_A chill flew up my spine. I already didn't like him._

_"You can all call me Mori. I am not very comfortable sharing my first name right now." Ms. Mori said._

_"Itsuki Koizumi." I said, bowing._

_"Taro." The tall man said._

_We all stood there silent, until Taro looked to the side._

_"Somebody is spying on us." He said, making his way over to some boxes. Oh crap. He picked Sayuki up, holding her by the back up her shirt. She screamed and tried to get down._

_"LET GO OF HER." I demanded, stomping over there._

_"Why should I? Oh, so you brought her over here with you, Itsuki? I didn't see her fighting with us. Is she not an esper?"_

_I pulled Sayuki down._

_"Shut up. I thought I was going insane. I had to bring someone along."_

_Everyone whispered to themselves. Ms. Mori stepped out. "Koizumi, I don't think a normal human should know about this. We should maybe wipe her memory."_

_Taro smiled. "I'd be happy to do it."_

_Sayuki squealed, and I stepped in front of her. "You won't be touching her. Nobody will."_

_Taro grabbed Sayuki from behind. She screamed again. That was enough._

_Then, I made the worst possible mistake ever. I got angry._

_I punched Taro in the stomach. He stumbled back, and Sayuki fell to the floor. He stood up, and tried to attack me._

_"Stop it!" Ms. Mori called out, trying to keep me from moving. I kicked her, and then a ton of people came up to me and tried to stop me, but I ended up knocking them out too._

_"DAMN, THAT KID'S STRONG!" Taro yelled._

_He then threw a esper attack at me._

_I tried to block it with my arm, but was knocked to the ground. I slowly staggered up, and then, I attacked. _

_But I missed. My sense of balance was off, and the attack went to the right. _

_The place where Sayuki happened to be getting up._

_The explosion was huge. Giant. I screamed. _

_"SAYUKI!"_

_There was blood everywhere. _

_My eyes widened. _

_I was grabbed, and knocked out. _

_The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed. The first person to see me was Taro. _

_He told me she was dead._


	13. The Story's Effects

**Oh my gosh, chapter 17?! I never expected to make it this far...I guess I'm feeling very motivated about this story. **

**I would like to give a personal thanks to everyone that sent me PMS about the story. I am so happy, and your support is well appreciated. But the thing I don't understand is that if you guys really like it so much, why aren't you writing reviews and following it? Please do that, it helps me get motivation to write future chapters. I have also decided something else. We are in the last few chapters, so I decided I wanted to answer any questions you guys had. Here is one...**

**Will there be a sequel?**

**Well to be honest, I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I could do in a sequel, but if everyone really likes the story that much, I'd be happy to do one. I could figure out something. So, if you'd like a sequel too, please show it by follows, favorites, and reviews. Thank you! Now, on with the story...**

* * *

We were silent. The wind blew across the balcony, and Koizumi's sandy strands of hair flew in front of his face, a sad smile hidden underneath. I stared at him, in shock.

"You should realize it now, Kyon. I can't remember what I did. It was terrible, and although I know it was an accident, I still killed her." He said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

I was speechless. I had no idea that what happened was that...tragic. I didn't think anybody died...

"I-I see." I replied, quietly. That wasn't a very good answer.

Then I noticed Koizumi's smile wasn't stiff anymore. His lip was quivering, and the rest of his body was shaking too.

"K-Koizumi..." I responded. He fell to his knees, and buried his hands in his face.

"I-I killed someone...a girl who said she l-loved me..." He stuttered. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to comfort him, no way in hell. What was I supposed to say?

He threw his hands off his eyes and onto the ground. His pupils were small and a forced smile was on his face.

"To tell you the truth.." He whispered. "I pretended she was still alive. I-I would make myself think she was stuck here, and I wanted to visit her, but wasn't allowed to. I had to keep doing my job or else they'd do something to her. That's what I used to motivate myself to keep up this act. I was living off of a lie. And before I knew it, I started to believe that lie. Sayuki is not alive, no matter how much I wished she was."

"Shortly after I got out of the hospital, the agency had learned more about Haruhi Suzumiya, and decided we would observe her from a distance. All I could think after the incident was that I hated Haruhi Suzumiya. I hated her so much. She killed Sayuki. She made us go and stop her from getting too angry. She was some brat who caused me pain, stress, and sadness. I wished she would die. I wished I would die. I made a few suicide attempts at some points, and actually cut myself once. Then, I found out I would be starting school again. It turned out I would be transferring to North High, the same school Suzumiya attended. I was angry, but I didn't want to meet her. Then after all that, I was told I had to change my personality. I had to be some always smiling friendly and agreeable guy. I hated the very idea of it, but had no choice. Then, the day I arrived at the school, I met Haruhi."

"I think that's when everything changed for me. She came into my classroom, looking all determined. She asked which one of us was the transfer student, and ran up to me, and pulled me out of the classroom. I noticed she was quite beautiful. Then, she explained she wanted me to be a part of her club. Then, a big smile appeared on her face. The determined look on her face reminded me of Minasae. I think I nearly burst into tears then, but held it in until I got home that day. I sat in my room, and began to laugh. But before I knew it, I couldn't stop laughing, and tears streamed down my face. And finally, I realized I was just sad. So then, I began to cry. I knew then that Miss Suzumiya was something special. I think that I was saved by her."

The stars twinkled behind us, as Koizumi stood up. But as soon as he stood up, he staggered backwards, and slammed against the railing.

"Hey!" I yelled, running over and shaking him. "Get ahold of yourself!"

His eyes opened. "It's no use." He whispered. "Nobody can help me now."

Damn. He's snapped.

"I deserve to die, really. I might as well slam into that railing 40 more times. It won't be more painful than what my life is right now. All fake." He said, his voice changing pitches.

"HEY." I yelled.

He crossed his arms, still lying on the ground, and looked up at me.

"Killing yourself isn't going to do anything. In my opinion, all you're doing right now is running away from what happened. You can't change it. It's done."

"Not true. I could still convince Mikuru to let me go back in time."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." I stammered, trying to picture Koizumi "convincing" Miss Asahina. Damn him!

"I mean, would she want you dead? Or would she want you to keep living?" I asked.

Koizumi froze, and his eyes widened.

He just froze there for a minute, until he stood up, a shadow over his eyes.

"I'm going to my room." He walked to his door, and slammed it shut, the curtains being pulled closed too.

What was that?!

I stared at the door, then yawned. I was tired. As I slipped inside and hopped in bed, I was still trying to process everything Koizumi had said. So Sayuki Minasae was a girl he knew a while ago, right? She got involved with him, and eventually confessed her love. Then, Koizumi took her into a closed space, where she was killed by a sloppy attack? Wait a minute...

My eyes narrowed. Suddenly, I had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

The next morning, I found Koizumi waiting outside my door. He was smiling again.

"Ms. Mori has requested our presence. We should get going."

"Alright." I replied. We began walking down the hall.

"So, about last night's talk..." I began.

"I don't think this is the best time to talk about that. Later, alright?" He answered, his face serious.

"Okay then..."I muttered. What was up with this guy? We found Ms. Mori waiting for us.

"Hello Koizumi! And Kyon!" She beamed. "Koizumi, may I ask you to do me a favor?" He nodded as she whispered something into his ear. He nodded, and took off.

"That was actually an excuse to leave us alone." She giggled. "I have a feeling Koizumi told you what happened."

I sighed. "Yeah..."

"It's quite sad isn't it? And after all this time, he still blames himself."

I looked away, a sour look on my face.

"Yeah...he got angry when I mentioned her name. Then he told me everything."

"After that day, he told us he never wanted to speak about it again."

"When he told me the story, I was shocked. I never expected the accident to involve someone dying..."

The hallways were silent as I looked down.

I looked up, to see Mori's confused face staring at me.

"Kyon...what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sayuki Minasae...she's not dead."


	14. The Girl From The Dream

**Hi everyone. Chapter 14? Wow... I don't know what to say, except thanks for all the support. Please write a review, and I'd love if you could follow and favorite too. I am sorry for not updating, I'm getting lazy...**

**A new question...**

**Did you get any inspiration from any other anime characters for Sayuki?**

**Yes, as a matter of fact, a lot. I have trouble creating new characters, so I found a few that I wanted her to be like. She's a lot like Lucy Heartfilia, yes I did that on purpose, and also Nayuki from Kanon. (Sayuki, Nayuki, yes I just realized that. I got her name from someone else though...) She's got elements from other characters as well, like Tomoyo from Clannad. **

**I'm too excited to write this chapter, so here we go...**

* * *

"Sayuki was hospitalized after the incident. She was near death's door, but was saved. It was a miracle. She is completely recovered by now, and goes to school. She'll even stop by sometimes too see if Itsuki is here. You have no idea how much she wants to see him, but we knew he didn't want to distract himself from his job." Ms. Mori explained sadly.

I was speechless. She was alive...

Then that changed what Koizumi said. He said she was dead. Why would he say that?! What was wrong with that idiot? Was he trying to piss me off?

Unless...he didn't know.

I nearly ran the other direction after Koizumi, but stopped, hearing Ms. Mori speak again.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm speaking to Misa." She replied. These people can communicate mentally? Seriously?! Then why doesn't Koizumi do that instead of running off to find this girl every time?

She gasped, and turned to me, her face completely pale. "A-actually, she's here right now."

"What?!"

"We need to get her somewhere else. If Koizumi runs into her, she will definetely bother him..." She took off.

I sprinted after her. Man, this lady could run. My head was spinning with all these questions, but there was no time for that right now. We finally made it to the main room, and found someone who Ms. Mori spoke to. We stopped running, and I nearly fell back because of how tired I was.

"Thank goodness. She's already been taken to a special room." She turned around, beaming.

GAAAAAAAH?!

"Kyon, follow me." She said. I staggered after her. We approached a door.

"You can stay here if you'd like. You don't need to meet her." She said.

"It's fine." I answered. After what I heard, I did need to meet this girl.

Ms. Mori opened the door.

Sayuki Minasae sat at a leather chair at the end of the room, her face showing an upset expression. She looked up in surprise as we entered the room, and I got a good look at her.

First off, Sayuki was gorgeous. She had long blond hair that went down to her waist, and strands of straight hair fell onto her eyebrows as bangs. Her bright green eyes twinkled as they met with light, and her milky white skin shone. She had her school uniform on, and a paper bag in her hand. She smiled at us.

"Ms. Mori." She said, bowing.

"Hello, Miss Minasae." Ms. Mori smiled.

Sayuki stood up, and I almost passed out, one because I was exhausted and two because this girl came in a close second to Miss Asahina in my cutest girls ever list.

"He doesn't want to see me, does he?" Minasae asked, her shoulders dropping.

"No, I'm very sorry." Ms. Mori sighed. The room was silent, until Minasae noticed me.

"I don't think I've met you before." She said, tilting her head to the side, thinking.

"No, we haven't. I'm-" I started to speak.

"You're Kyon, aren't you? Everybody talks about you. You're the one Suzumiya chose." She answered quickly.

Yeah, nobody gives a damn about my real name. I might as well change my birth certificate. And what's all this crap about Haruhi choosing me? Koizumi said something like that before. Nagato and Asahina too...

She walked over, and bowed.

I felt my face turning red. This girl was adorable...she and Miss Asahina should team up and-

"Could you give this to him?" Sayuki asked, holding a brown bag in front of Ms. Mori. "I made some desserts...I thought he might like them..."

"Of course dear." Mori said, taking the bag out of her hands. Of course you can give me your desserts, Sayuki, I'd absolutely love them. In fact, you could even fe-

"For Itsuki, of course." She added, eyeing my happy look. I want to punch him even more now...

Ms. Mori pulled me out of the room, and shut the door behind me. What the hell was that?! Why did she kick me out? A few minutes later, Ms. Mori emerged from the room, closing the door behind her.

" I'm sorry for making you leave." She said, a sad smile on her face. "I had to ask her something."

"I-It's okay." I replied, following her down a hallway. We approached a trash can, where Ms. Mori dropped the bag inside. I felt angry about it, but didn't say anything.

Then, Koizumi ran up to us, his face red from running all over the place.

" I-I found Misa and gave her the message..." He panted, leaning forwards, his hands on his knees. Wow, I had never seen him that tired before...guess it was only natural for people like him to take a break from acting all tough all the time... what am I talking about?

"Thank you so much." Ms. Mori smiled. "I'm sorry, it appears I have to get going." She said. "I hope I see you both soon."

She sprinted down the hall, leaving me and Koizumi alone. I turned to him.

"How's the search for Haruhi and her kidnappers going?" I asked, probably sounding more casual than I should've.

"Not well. Nobody can find anything or anyone involved. There's nothing we can go by, not even the names of someone who might've been involved. Miss Asahina apparently has no orders from her superiors, and there's only so much Miss Nagato and the Data Overmind can do too." Koizumi explained, leaning against the wall.

I realized I had totally forgotten about Miss Asahina and Nagato. Crap, I had told Miss Asahina we'd only be gone for a few hours, not a whole night. At least Ms. Mori had said word had gotten to her. Still, I hope she was alright. Oh yeah, I forgot, Nagato is there. She'd protect Miss Asahina, I know it.

Now, there was something else I needed to talk to Koizumi about.

"Hey." I said, looking over at him. He looked up, startled.

"What's the matter?" He asked, smiling, and noticing my serious face.

"Let's go into your room." I said. His face darkened. He knew what I wanted to talk about.

Once the door was closed, we stood in silence, waiting for someone to say something.

"She's alive." I said, staring at the ground.

"Don't mess with me." He muttered, looking to the side, a bitter expression on his face.

"I'm not. I'm serious." I said, crossing my arms. "It's fine if you don't believe me, but it's true. I met her today."

Koizumi clenched his fist, and next thing I knew, I was pinned up against the wall again.

"Ahhh..." I croaked, his hand holding me by my shirt.

"I said don't mess with me, dammit!" He yelled, pushing me against the wall, and dropping me. I slid down to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT!" I cried back, trying to punch him, but he pushed me back.

"Damn!" I yelped, in pain.

"She's really pretty, and she's got sparkly eyes! Also, she has long light blonde hair and bangs!" I shouted. He froze, and slowly looked up.

"Stop."

"She's very nice, and really wants to see you!" I screamed, this time, he punched me in the stomach, and I fell to the ground, trying to breathe.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed, looking up at Koizumi, my nose bleeding. He froze again, and looked down at me. I could see his eyes through his hair, and they were red. Was he...crying? Nevermind, that.

"I'll show you where she is! She hasn't left yet! Come on!" I yelled, grabbing onto his hand, and attempting to pull him towards the door.

"Fine, I'll go with you." He whispered. "But you trying to make me believe something like that isn't making anything better."

I found myself leading Koizumi down the halls, until we got to the main room. I looked back, and Koizumi was still following me, but his head was up, and he wasn't smiling, but at least he didn't look like he wanted to kill somebody. Did I really want to do this anyway? Why was I helping this idiot? He obviously didn't know Sayuki had survived back then, but why wouldn't he have known? It sounded like Ms. Mori thought he knew. There was still a bad feeling I had about everything that was going on, but it wasn't time to be thinking about that. We finally reached a door, and sure enough, it was the one we were looking for.

I slowly opened it. Sayuki was still there, but looking like she was about to leave, with her school bag over her shoulder and standing right next to her chair.

Sayuki looked up. It took a few moments for everyone to understand what was going on. She dropped her bag, and her hands clasped in front of her mouth. Her eyes widened, and began to water.

"Itsuki..." She whispered.

Koizumi staggered backwards, an almost terrified look on his face, his eyes also watering.

"M-Minasae?!"


	15. Broken Hearts and Betrayals

**Squeee! This is the second to last chapter...I couldn't wait anymore to publish it. I am so happy, and I would like to thank everyone who is following this story, favorite-ing it, or has reviewed it...blah blah, what I mean is that anyone who has stuck with me to here is awesome, and should receive some kind of prize for being able to read through 14 chapters of this! Can you sit through 2 more? I hope so, because here we go... but first... **

**Why did you decide to write a story about Koizumi of all people?**

**Well, first of all, I kind of sort of have a crush on him... (DON'T JUDGE!) ****and also, I feel like he's the member of the SOS brigade that hasn't had much attention. That makes me sad, and because he's supposed to have a mysterious feel, I figured it would be nice to make him have some kind of past that matched that...sort of...I sound like an idiot...and because there are no good fanfics on here just about him.**

* * *

Sayuki and Koizumi both looked so shocked, their faces were pale. Koizumi was holding onto the door knob to keep himself from slamming into it again. Sayuki just stood there, tears starting running down her cheeks.

Then Koizumi fell to the ground. Sayuki gasped, but was still too shocked to move. I whipped around.

"Hey! Get a grip!" I demanded. But the terrified look on his face didn't waver. He began to move backwards, in a sort of crab-walk position.

"W-W-why?!" He cried, and hit the door again. Then, he pushed it open, and sprinted out.

"HEY!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He didn't return. Sayuki was silent, and fell to her knees, tears running down her face.

"I-Itsuki..." She whispered. I ran out the door, down the closet hallway. and slid to a stop. I turned left, hoping I'd find Koizumi. Sure enough, he was leaning against a wall, shaking, his head covered by his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You should've at least stayed to say hello!" I cried, yanking his hands away from his face.

"W-W-Why...i-is she h-here? Why is she a-alive?" He whispered, his eyes widened.

"Hey." I called loudly. There was no response.

"I-I killed her...I did..." He murmered. I watched him as he sank to the ground.

"Who cares about all that right now?! The important thing is she's alive, and she wants to see you!" I yelled, pulling him up.

"Even if she is alive, I can't face her!" He cried, looking straight at me. "I-I hurt her! That can't be forgiven easily!"

"SHE'S MOVED ON." I shouted in his face, and dropped him. "You should too."

Then, footsteps echoed through the hallway. Someone was running this way. Koizumi looked up, his eyes gleaming. Sayuki ran down the hall, towards us. Before I knew it, she fell on top of Koizumi, and he looked about as shocked as I did. She grabbed his waist, and buried her head in his shirt.

"A-A-A-A..." He stuttered, staring down at her head. I was pressed up against a wall, as I thought she would hit me too. I let go, and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"You aren't going anywhere." Sayuki's muffled voice spoke.

"I-I-I..." He stuttered again.

She looked up, her face and eyes red.

"I know you don't want to see me, I'll distract you from your job, but still, I don't like when you ignore me whenever I come to visit you, you idiot!" She cried.

The hall was silent.

"I'm not trying to ignore you..." He whispered. Sayuki's eyes shined.

"I thought you were dead...!" He said, his voice cracking at the end. Her eyes widened.

"D-dead?" She murmered. Koizumi began to shake. He grabbed onto Sayuki and pulled her closer. She took a moment to understand, but then wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry..."He whispered, tears dropping onto the floor. They embraced for a while, until they pulled apart, both done crying. Koizumi smiled softly at Sayuki, and helped her up. She immediantly hugged him again.

Wait a minute...

"Sorry to interrupt..." I said, they both looked at me. "But we have a pretty big problem here. Why the hell did Koizumi think you were dead?" I asked Sayuki, and they both looked at each other. Koizumi gasped.

"N-No way...it can't be..."

Sayuki's face darkened. "I think I already know...Taro..."

"Why would he do that? That's a sick thing to do, no matter how you look at it. Unless...he had a reason." Koizumi wondered.

**"Indeed, why would I do that?" **A deep, intimidating voice boomed.

We all jumped, and Sayuki grabbed onto Koizumi. He looked around.

"Where'd that come from?!" He asked, looking angry.

**"I am everywhere, Itsuki. Everyone can hear me." **The voice called out again. But after that, another voice echoed through the speakers. A scream...

"Haruhi!" I shouted.

**"You are correct, Kyon. In fact, she is right next to me. Unfortunately, we cannot let you talk to her right now." **More muffled sounds from the background.

"LET GO OF HER!" I screamed. Sayuki looked up at Koizumi.

"T-They got ahold of the girl? The one who has the powers?" She asked. He nodded, looking up, for some kind of speaker.

"WHERE ARE YOU, TARO?" Koizumi demanded.

**"And why should I tell you?" **Taro asked. I could just picture the sinister grin on his face.

"I think I already know. He must be in a closed space." I said.

"Why would you think that?" Koizumi asked. Sayuki's head turned side to side as she tried to get involved in the conversation.

"Because, it makes sense."

He laughed. "I won't question you then." He closed his eyes.

"I think you're right." He murmered. Then, we saw Ms. Mori and many other espers sprinting down the hall towards us. Her eyes widened as she saw Sayuki who was holding onto Koizumi's arm. He noticed, and held up his hand.

"I'll explain later." He said. She nodded.

"Right now we need to head to the closed space." I said. "Where is it?"

"Ah, the location is most peculiar." He smiled, and looked at Ms. Mori. She smiled back.

"Let's go."

Everyone started to sprint down the hall again. Sayuki let go of Koizumi's arm. Next thing we knew, we were far behind everyone else. Sayuki and I were still sprinting, but we weren't as fast. But unlike me, Sayuki didn't fail to keep up. She wasn't tired, and before I knew it, I was the only one behind.

Next thing I knew, everyone was at the beach house we were staying at. The door was wide open.

Everyone began to pour in.

"Huh?!" A confused but adorable voice chirped out. After everyone had entered, I saw Miss Asahina standing at the doorway. A huge smile came upon her face. She ran up to me and hugged me. I could see Nagato sitting on the couch...and reading some book.

"Hey Miss Asahina, Nagato." I smiled.

"I didn't get any advice from the future. They told me everything was under control. That's what Miss Nagato said too..." She whispered. Nagato didn't even look up from her book.

"And you were gone for a long time!" She said.

"Listen Miss Asahina, I'll explain later, but right now, we need to find Haruhi."

"Huh?" She asked. I found the group of espers, observing a door. The door to the basement. Yeah, the one we weren't supposed go go down into?

"The entrance is at the edge of the fourth step." Koizumi observed, and took Sayuki's hand. The other espers began to walk down the stairs, and disappear at the 4th step. Koizumi led Sayuki down the steps, and they both disappeared. Ms. Mori took my hand.

Next thing I knew, I was in complete darkness.


	16. My Wish

**(Short note will be at end of chapter)**

* * *

A light flicked on. One of us stood by a hanging switch, the lightbulb on the ceiling.

For some reason, this closed space was not gray. We were still in the basement, but there was something different I could sense about it. It didn't feel right.

Everyone was in a group, Sayuki and Koizumi in front, with Ms. Mori. The basement was dimly lit, but enough light was there for us to see that it was empty. That was weird. Didn't Haruhi say earlier the owner had really fragile items down here? It made no sense. I was about to speak up, until someone spoke.

"Someone's watching us." One of the men spoke. Everyone was silent, and the espers were looking around. I didn't really know what to do, and Sayuki seemed to think everything would be fine as long as she didn't let go of Koizumi's arm. But she was wrong.

A loud noise cut through the silence. A sound I could not describe, it hurt my ears so much, I nearly fell to the ground. There was a scream. It came from Sayuki. She was quickly pulled into the ground, like it was water.

"SAYUKI!" Koizumi screamed, losing his calm attitude.

"I'm surprised you found us so quickly." A deep voice boomed. A tall man stepped out from the darkness. His electric blue eyes and tiny glasses could only mean one person.

"TARO!" Koizumi screamed, charging at him. Taro held out his hand, and Koizumi was flung to the wall. He hit it, hard, and slid to the ground. What kind of attack was that?! Ms. Mori stepped out from the crowd, her face full of anger.

"How dare you betray us!?" She demanded.

"I'm afraid all of you didn't realize how Haruhi Suzumiya's powers could be used to affect the entire world...it's an amazing experiment that can't be left alone." He grinned, and his hand whipped up again. Someone flew in from behind him, and crashed to the ground in front of us. A girl. With dark brown hair...

"HARUHI!" I screamed, pushing to the front of the crowd, but was flung backwards and into the wall. Haruhi's mouth was covered by masking tape, and her eyes were filled with terror. She was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. Dammit, what the hell did they do to her?!

Many other people stepped out from the darkness behind Taro, all looking very confident.

A sharp pain filled me from my leg. I lifted my head, and a cut was gushing out red liquid. Dammit... I was covered in scrapes from my contact with the wall, but I didn't know I cut myself too... Koizumi was still lying next to the wall, not moving. He looked worse than me. I turned back to the scene in front of me, of the two sides staring each other down, trying to think of what to do next, with Haruhi lying in the middle of them. She was staring at me, her eyes wide. Her gaze flipped back and forth from Koizumi to me and back again. I kind of felt bad for her, she had no idea what the hell was happening to her.

Next thing I knew, another person was flung in from the darkness. Sayuki crashed to the ground, right next to Haruhi, but unlike her, she was unconscious.

Koizumi began to crawl towards them, but was thrown backwards. We couldn't do anything at all. Sayuki's arm was badly injured, and bleeding. Blood began to pour out onto the floor.

Everyone came at each other after that. Some began to fistfight, but others threw esper attacks at each other. People were flying all over the place, and blood was all over the ground. Me and Koizumi were so beaten up, we had to just lay there and watch.

Ms. Mori was taking down members fast, she kicked them and then attacked, and repeated. Taro hadn't moved from his spot, and just did his hand trick whenever someone attempted to take him on.

Then, I noticed Koizumi slowly crawling to Sayuki and Haruhi, who were in the middle of the fight, getting trampled over. He was probably using up all of his last energy to get to them. He grabbed onto Haruhi's arm and Sayuki's hand, and slowly dragged them towards me. He layed Haruhi against the wall next to me, and Sayuki next to her. Then, he collapsed against the wall next to Sayuki, unable to do any more. He must have passed out, because he was motionless after that. Sayuki's head fell onto his shoulder.

I then mustered up enough strength to slowly sit up, and remember that a conscious Haruhi was sitting next to me, staring me down. I ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"OWWW!" She shouted, then gasped. She turned to me. "K-Kyon! What happened to you?! What happened to me!? Where are we?! What's Koizumi doing here?! What happened to him?! Who's that cute girl on his shoulder?! What happened to her?!"

"C-Calm down." I replied weakly.

"Your leg" She whispered. "It's really bad..."

"I-I'm okay." I mumbled.

"Is this a dream or something?! Why are these people fighting? Did they hurt me..." She was cut off, and her eyes began to droop. "I-I feel so weak."

"It's okay. Just, go to sleep." I murmered. Haruhi's head fell onto my shoulder, just like Sayuki and Koizumi. I felt myself getting tired too...was this it for me?

Dammit...

Everything faded to black.

* * *

"Kyon, wake up." A female voice called. "Kyon!"

My eyes snapped open. Two faces were inches away from mine, Sayuki's and Haruhi's.

"Ahh!" I cried out, startled.

"Geez Kyon, you get worked up about everything except what's important, you know!" Haruhi exclaimed, standing up and crossing her arms. "Hmph!"

"Hello!" Sayuki beamed at me, and handed me a cup of tea.

I focused my vision. What the hell was happening here? We were all in a small room, with boxes on both sides. It was lit by a single hanging light. A box had been opened, and a tea brewer and white bandages had been put on the ground.

"Ah, hello." Koizumi said, smiling. "You were unconscious a lot longer than the rest of us."

"How's your leg feeling?" Sayuki asked. I looked down, and my eyes widened. My leg that had been injured was now wrapped in bandages, and feeling wet.

"I put medicine on it, and wrapped it in bandages." She smiled.

"T-thank you." I answered, my face turning red.

"They do have some pretty useful stuff in these boxes...I don't really see anything fragile though..." Haruhi observed, looking through the opened box.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to dig around in those, Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi said, pulling the hair out of his face.

Haruhi ignored him, and continued to paw through the contents. He sighed.

Koizumi was sitting in the corner next to me, and his forehead and cheeks had bandages over them. Sayuki kneeled down next to him.

"Is your head feeling alright?" She asked, stroking the side of his face. He smiled.

"It's feeling much better, thank you." He answered. Sayuki beamed, and handed him a cup of tea.

"Can someone explain what happened to us?" I asked, still very confused about why we were drinking tea in some little storage room.

"We lost the fight. Everyone is somewhere in this space, locked up in some storage room like this. We've been here for hours." Koizumi sighed.

"This stuff is stupid. I'm opening another box." Haruhi said, her muffled voice echoing from inside the box, where she was leaning over so much her head was inside. She pulled herself out of it, and began to look for her next victim.

"W-what about Haruhi?" I asked him.

"I told her."

"About what?"

"Everything."

The room was silent, and Haruhi had stopped looking through boxes, although her back was turned to us.

"You-You told her...everything?" I stuttered.

"At first I thought Koizumi was messing with me too. But I could tell he wasn't. I-I just can't fully accept this..." Haruhi sighed.

I slid over to Koizumi. "Everything?" I whispered.

"Well, almost everything. Except for the fact that you knew about this and Sayuki..." He replied.

"What did you say about her?" I asked.

"Another girl that was kidnapped for an unknown reason."

"Oh..." I answered.

Haruhi turned back to us.

"I still can't believe this...you, an esper? And you didn't tell me..." She said.

Oh, so I see what he did. Liar, you left out a lot more than that, including the fact that Miss Asahina was from the future, and Nagato was an artificial human created by aliens, or an alien herself.(I didn't know) And it looks like he didn't tell Haruhi what she was capable of either. I looked at him, a sour look on my face. He smiled and shrugged.

"Miss Suzumiya, I'm really sorry for pulling you and Kyon into this. I didn't think they'd attack everyone directly. I thought I would be able to deal with them...but, well, it appears not." Koizumi replied, his smile fading.

"It's fine...Kyon, he says our memories are going to be erased..." She explained, sitting down next to me.

"You're reacting to this more practically than I would think you would have." I replied.

"I think that I was more afraid than anything while I was captured. Kyon..." Haruhi whispered, looking up at me, her eyes watering. I felt afraid now too.

"They hurt me...a lot before you got here..." She whispered again. I took my hand and stroked her hair. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. I noticed Koizumi was watching us intensely, and Sayuki was watching too. They both looked at eachother, and laughed softly. What was it?

Did they really hurt Haruhi? That made me angry. Then I realized those two were somewhat romantically involved...was that bad for the only other guy in the room who was awake, as Haruhi had drifted off next to me? No, even if they did secretly want to make out or do something worse, I doubt they would, especially not in a situation like this.

There was a loud crashing sound outside the door. Haruhi's eyes snapped open, and Sayuki backed away to the other side of the room. Me and Haruhi jumped up, and I pulled her behind me. Me and Koizumi were prepared for what happened next. The door broke down. A woman and man stepped in.

"We're here for Haruhi Suzumiya. Nobody gets in our way, and nobody gets hurt." The woman said smoothly.

"HUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Koizumi screamed as he sprinted to the people, and did an amazingly fast punch, but the woman dove under it. Then he froze.

"She said nobody would get hurt if you stayed out of this." The man said, smiling, his hand in the air. Floating in front of him was Sayuki, her hands behind her back, and legs together, looking scared to death. Crap. When did they get ahold of her? What were we supposed to do now?

The woman began to make her way over to me and Haruhi.

"MINASAE, NOW!" Koizumi screamed.

Sayuki leaped out of her frozen position and began to fall downwards. She kicked the man in the face, punched him repeatedly fast, and pushed him down with her foot. My jaw dropped. The woman attacked her with a attack. Sayuki jumped out of the way, and Koizumi was behind the woman, and knocked her out.

Me and Haruhi stood there shocked, as both people dropped to the ground.

"Whoa!" Haruhi cried, her eyes lighting up. "That was awesome!"

I'll say. I was especially impressed by Sayuki. I had thought she was just a cute and determined girl. I never would've guessed she was capable of knocking someone out like she had.

Haruhi raced over to Sayuki.

"You just landed yourself an role in my film!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto Sayuki's arm.

"Umm..what?" Sayuki asked.

"The sequel to The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina! You and Mikuru will fight as a duo, against the evil alien witch Yuki, and you'll have this awesome combo attack with the Mikuru Beam and the Sayuki Slash!"

"Sayuki...slash?" Sayuki asked, tilting her head, confused. Ahhh, the cuteness...

"It"ll be even more of a hit with two hot moe characters starting in it! Your boobs are bigger than mine too, but not as big as Mikuru's! You'd make a better maid than her though..." Haruhi rambled on, but was cut off by Sayuki.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be seeing you and your friends again after this. I do go to a different school." Sayuki said, avoiding eye contact with Koizumi.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Haruhi mumbled. "So what school do you go to?"

" It's a school in the city, I don't think you will have heard of it." Sayuki responded.

"Oh..." Haruhi murmured.

"We should get going." Koizumi said.

We all ran over the broken door, and sprinted down the hallway. It wasn't long til' we ran into some people.

Koizumi jumped through the air and kicked them before we could even get a good look at their faces. They fell to the ground, and Koizumi turned to us.

" I need to go and find my colleagues. We don't stand a chance against Taro and the others if we are alone." He explained, then looked straight at me. "Kyon...I trust you-" He stopped, and glanced at Sayuki. Then he ran off in the other direction. As we watched him run away, Sayuki's hand lifted slightly up, almost as if she would try and make him stay.

"It's alright." I said, patting her on the head. Sayuki made a little "Umph!" sound as I touched her head, and then looked up at me, her eyes full of curiousity. I would've really liked to see her and Miss Asahina fight together...

A tug on my shirt came from behind, and it was Haruhi looking confused.

"Kyon...why did they want me back there?" She asked.

"I don't know. But right now I think it's important to listen to what Koizumi tells us to do." I replied. She nodded.

I wonder if everything Koizumi has told me is true. I know he lies a lot, especially around me. But...was that different now that Sayuki was here with him? For some reason, I had a feeling that he hadn't lied about her. But there were some big gaps in everything he's told me. Big gaps. Like how he said that aliens and time travelers were also involved in this mess. So far, I've only seen espers.

I walked ahead of the two girls, who were cautiously checking every corner to make sure we weren't about to be sneak attacked. I felt like the main character in a horror game, where you are walking through a creepy old forest, just knowing that the evil antagonists are watching your every move.

Haruhi was telling Sayuki about something, but I wasn't paying attention.

Then, four people slid out in front of us. Before I could do anything, Sayuki and Haruhi ran out from behind me.

Haruhi went straight for the two guys on the left. They were so surprised, they froze as Haruhi kicked them in the face.

"Hiyah!"She shouted, a big smile on her face. Sayuki sprinted behind the other two guys, and kicked their feet, causing them to lose balance, and giving her a perfect chance to knock them out.

After that, Haruhi and Sayuki stood there, admiring their work.

My jaw dropped again.

You're kidding, right?

Footsteps echoed from behind uss. We all whipped around. Thankfully, it was Koizumi, and all the other espers.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Koizumi yelled.

"We're fine." Sayuki replied, as he ran up to her.

"Thank goodness you're all okay." Ms. Mori said, her face covered with scratches.

"Let's go." Haruhi called.

As everyone began to run down the hall, I realized this was the biggest basement I had ever seen. But we were in a closed space...right? Or were we in... a different dimension?

The ground shook. A few people fell to the ground, but got back up right away.

"What's going on?!" Koizumi yelled. " Taro, stop hiding and get out here."

A group of people stepped out of the darkness, Taro in the front.

"I'm surprised you all made it back here alive." He said.

"SHUT UP!" Koizumi screamed, running to the front of the crowd, and kicking Taro in the leg. He stumbled back, and his face became angry.

"STOP THEM!" He screamed in fury. All the people from his side charged over, and soon I was in the middle of a brawl. Even Haruhi and Sayuki had joined the fight. People collapsed, and some were flung into walls and the ceiling. It all happened so fast, I only got glimpses of what happened in the next minute. Haruhi didn't last long, was hit against a wall, and some guy began to drag her away. I ran over, and punched him in the face. I sat Haruhi down in a dark corner next to me, as the fight continued. It was better not to get involved at this point.

Koizumi threw a punch at Taro, but Taro grabbed ahold of his fist and slammed him to the ground. But Koizumi got right back up and kicked him again. Most of the people were knocked out on the ground, including our side, but Sayuki was still defending herself against three espers.

She was surrounded. Then, she pulled out a knife from her pocket.

What the hell?!

She was knocked to the ground, but just before she hit it, she threw the knife in the air, towards Koizumi. He caught it by the blade. Then, he punched Taro and kicked him, making him stumble backwards against the wall. Koizumi pushed him, and then held the knife up right next to Taro's neck. The room became silent.

Koizumi had Taro defenseless. He could kill him any second now.

"Just-just kill me already." Taro whispered, blood already dripping from his mouth. Koizumi stood there, looking determined. He nodded.

Ms. Mori raced over and grabbed Taro's hands, and wrapped them in a red neon rope. It didn't even look like a rope, just a beam of light.

Koizumi stepped away.

"It's over, Taro." He said.

"Not yet, Itsuki, not yet." Taro grinned a bloody smile, as he was dragged away.

Soon, everyone began to wake up. We had found more medicine and bandages, and everyone was treated. The next thing we knew, Ms. Mori came up to me.

"Thank you, Kyon." She smiled. Then gave me a hug. I felt my face turn red.

N-No problem." I stuttered as she let go of me. "But, why are you-"

"You all will be going back to the beach house. You have to finish your trip, don't you?" Ms. Mori beamed.

Yeah, that was right. I had forgot that we were on a trip...

"But...what about Miss Minasae?" I asked. Ms. Mori sighed.

"She already left."

"Huh?" I asked.

"She-she said it would be too hard to say goodbye." Ms. Mori whispered. I felt my heart sink.

"I-I already informed Itsuki."

Koizumi was sitting with Haruhi, and he wasn't even trying to hide his sadness. His disappointed face turned to the side, and Haruhi was looking at him in confusion.

He stood up, and Haruhi followed.

"We have to go." He said.

"Goodbye, Itsuki." Ms. Mori smiled, waving.

He smiled sadly and waved. Then he and Haruhi began to walk towards the stairs.

"Kyon, aren't you coming?" Haruhi asked, turning her head back.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I turned to Ms. Mori.

"I just wanted to tell you, don't make Koizumi write any more apology notes or whatever, I heard about that." I smiled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You know, from the time when the world- I mean when I fell down the stairs and was hospitalized? You are his superior, right?" I asked.

"Oh!" She said. "Kyon, I don't think you understand. Koizumi is-"

"LET'S GO." Haruhi yelled, grabbing onto my shirt and pulling me towards the stairs.

"But-" I started.

"Goodbye, Kyon." Ms. Mori said, smiling. I waved, and she waved back. Koizumi grabbed onto both of our hands, and the basement disappeared when we reached the fourth step.

I opened my eyes. We were standing at the top of the staircase.

"W-Wow." Haruhi said.

"Nagato." Koizumi said. Nagato stood up from her reading spot, and walked over to us. Miss Asahina came out of the kitchen.

"What's going on..?" She started to question, but then noticed Haruhi. Her eyes widened. "M-Miss Suzumiya?"

"Hi Mikuru!" Haruhi grinned, waving.

"You're all, you're all beaten up...what happened?!" Mikuru asked.

"I'll explain everything later." I said. Nagato held out her hand.

"Give me your arm." She said to Haruhi.

"Yuki...what-what..." Haruhi stuttered.

"Just do it." I said.

Haruhi hesitantly held out her arm. Nagato bent down, and sank her teeth into it.

"YU-ki...what...are...you doing..." Haruhi whispered. Nagato let go, and Haruhi fell into Koizumi's arms.

"Memory erase successful." Nagato said. Koizumi nodded, and picked Haruhi up. He placed her on the couch.

"She will be unconscious for 5 minutes." Nagato said. "Give me your arms." I held out my arm, and Nagato bit into it. She did the same with Koizumi.

"What did that do?" I asked.

"You will see." Nagato said.

Haruhi's wounds slowly faded away. Miss Asahina, Koizumi, and I all gasped. Then, Koizumi's wounds began to fade away, and mine followed. My whole body felt relaxed, and my leg was no longer aching. I ripped off the bandages, and Koizumi did the same with his.

After that, we explained what had happened to Miss Asahina and Nagato.

Soon, Haruhi's eyes would open. I'm sure she'd have some new activity planned for us, we would just have to explain why she was on the couch and stuff. I guess we could tell her she passed out from the heat.

I just hope Koizumi will be okay.

* * *

**KOIZUMI'S POV**

It was two weeks after we had taken the trip to Reymount Island.

The SOS brigade was in the middle of a meeting, and Haruhi was bored.

She spun around on her chair, repeatedly shouting.

"I'M BORED!"

Miss Asahina was cleaning out the costume rack, and Miss Nagato was reading.

Kyon and I were in the middle of a board game. I was losing, as always, but only by a little.  
There was a knock at the clubroom door.

Miss Suzumiya nearly slammed into a wall. She jumped up, and raced to the door, opened it, and went outside, slamming the door behind her.

We all stared at the door.

Haruhi came in, looking disappointed.

"Koizumi, some girl is looking for you." She muttered.

A girl stepped into the door way.

She was dressed in a North High uniform. But she wasn't a student here. Her blond hair whipped to the side as she stopped, and her bright eyes twinkled. A sweet smile was on her face, and she gave a little giggle as she tilted her head to the side.

It was Sayuki Minasae.

I nearly fell out of my chair, getting up, I was so shaky that I nearly fell again after that. Kyon stared at her, shocked. As I got to her, she smiled.

"Can we talk in the hallway?" She asked. I nodded.

The hallway was silent, and empty. I closed the door behind me, and as soon as I turned back to her, she grabbed me and hugged me.

I felt my eyes watering. I hugged her back.

"I didn't say goodbye. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine."

"We never really got to talk alone, did we?"

"No."

"You know, you've gotten so much taller since 3 years ago. And your hair is longer."

"Hehehe... I guess so."

"I-I-I" She stuttered. Her eyes began to water.

"I love you, Itsuki." She said.

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to stream down my face as she got on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly.

She lowered herself back onto her feet, and I noticed she was crying too. Sayuki wiped her eyes.

"I-I was asked if I wanted to transfer to your school."

I was silent.

"I said no."

...

"No matter how much I want to be with you...I can't. I just know it will distract you from your job..."

"It's okay." I whispered. She looked up at me.

"You're popular, and everyone loves you at school, right? You can't leave all your friends behind for me."

"You know, I'm student council president now. I ran again this year, and won."

"That's-that's wonderful." I said, wiping my eyes.

She beamed, then sighed. Sayuki looked up at me.

"I think-I think that you deserve someone more amazing than me, Itsuki." She smiled.

"I think you deserve better than me too." I said back.

"We need to move on."

My heart nearly stopped.

"I know it will be better for you if we go seperate ways." She was starting to cry again.

I didn't know what to say. Move on? Could I do that?

"You'll find someone who loves you even more than I do." Sayuki whispered, stroking my cheek. I held her hand there.

"You-you will too."

We stood there, just staring at each other.

"I need to leave." She sighed. She looked up at me, and sniffed.

"I'll miss you, Itsuki."

"I'll miss you too, Sayuki."

She beamed at me one last time.

She slowly turned around, and began to walk down the hall. Her shoulders shook slightly.

I wiped my eyes. I don't think I'll ever meet a girl like Sayuki Minasae again. But that's okay. Because the thing is-

No matter what, I can't imagine my life without the SOS brigade. I used to think I hated all of it, but it would be stupid not to admit there were times I was having fun. It's a part of my life now, and I can't change that. Could I imagine my life without Sayuki? I didn't know, but I lived 3 years without her by my side.

Sayuki had disappeared from my view.

I sighed, and waited for my eyes to turn back to their original color. Then I stared at the knob to the door of the room. I could hear Haruhi screaming about something. I chuckled. It was time for me to go in.

Besides...

I had a board game to lose.

* * *

**I congratulate you. You finished the story!**

**Anyone who has stuck with the author for sixteen chapters deserves a prize! But I'm broke, so they can't get one!**

**Anyway, I can't believe after 3 months, I managed to finish this. I feel like this was more of a story itself than a ****fanfiction. If you know what I mean. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this far, my reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Thank you!**

**A few questions I asked myself... **

**Would I consider Koizumi OOC in this story?**

**No, I wouldn't. Most of the time, except for a few scenes where he lost it, he was acting like his usual self. But even when he wasn't, he was not OOC, as he hinted his true personality was less than pleasant a few times, so that was my take on what he would act like.**

**Will there be a sequel?**

**Sorry guys, I don't think so. This story has very few fans, and I feel it would take extra work to create one. I had a few ideas of things to do in a sequel, but I feel like this story will leave a better feel if no sequel is there. But PLEASE check out my other stories, I know you'll like them too! I'd like to become a well known author on here someday, so please support me.**

**Sayuki needs to be a real character! Right?**

**She does, doesn't she? I only wish this could actually happen in the real story...she's an awesome OC, if I do say so myself.**

**Well this is it. Once again, thank you so much.**

**Please review, it helps me out a lot!**

**Please follow, even though the story is over. Think of it as like a second favorite.**

**Please favorite if you loved it!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
